


Teaching Love

by KuroBakura



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is a senior in High School and already has a huge crush on someone. His English IV (and Drama) teacher, Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a Trip!

**Author's Note:**

> This DOES NOT involve underage sex.
> 
> Please do not bash or flame.
> 
> Thanks!

Chris sat in his second hour class of the day to start. Chris has been in school for only about 3 weeks of his senior year and has developed a major crush on one of his teachers. His English IV teacher, Mr. Tom Hiddleston, which this teacher just happens to be in his second hour and also is a drama teacher for the second semester of the year this year. This was his most favorite class of the first semester. Mostly everyone else that was in the room was being or just loud and rowdy in general. Chris could not even read his book because of the noise level. Suddenly, the door opened and the teacher walked in. Chris looked up and smiled.

“I can not wait til I graduate so I can ask him out on a date.” Chris thought to himself. Tom set some paperwork on his desk and then put on his glasses.

“GAH! He looks so adorable in glasses!” Chris said to himself. Tom looked up at the students. Within 5 seconds, the room was silent. Tom is all about being polite and is a caring person. He wants to see his students succeed not just in life but also as a person. Manners, respect and trying their hardest at their work, whether it is a job 10 years from now or even just homework. Everyone sat up in their seats and looked forward at Tom. Tom smiled.

“Good morning, students. I have your tests all graded and ready to give back you all. To be honest, I was a bit shocked and disappointed with a few of the tests but that does not mean that it will affect you at this point. Remember even randomly taking 5 minutes out of each day to just look over some questions and answers can help you. Also, if you have any questions about any thing we are doing or working on, you come always ask me after class or school.” Tom told the class. Chris sat there the hole time, smiling and listening to his teacher.

“I can listen to this man talk all day and every day for the rest of my life. So wise, smart, very sweet and sounds so adorable.” Chris thought to himself, sighing. Tom began walking around the class room handing back their tests.

“Oh, I have also included some tips on how to I prove certain things, such as grammar and how go in to more detail when explaining your answers.” Tom added. As he got closer to Chris's desk, Chris felt like butterflies were fluttering in his stomach but there were happy butterflies.

“....I hope I do not do and say something stupid.” Chris thought to himself again. When Tom arrived at Chris's desk, he leaned down and handed Chris his paper. Chris looked up at him.

“Great job, Chris.” Tom whispered to him. Chris took the paper and nodded in thanks. Tom went on to go give the rest of the students back their tests. Chris looked at his grade and smiled. It said “A++”. Chris not only got every question right but got the extra credit correct as well which gave him another bonus 3 percent to his grade on the test, making it 103% out of 100%. Tom went over to the chalkboard when he handed the last paper to a girl who sat in the front on the right. The girl lived on Chris's block and is not a nice person. In fact, she bullies Chris on a daily basis.

“Okay, Class. We have our first book project of the term starting today. I choose a classic to start off with. We will be reading “The Hobbit”. I know some of these chapters are long BUT it is worth it, I promise. Also, instead of just writing a summary for each chapter, you get to choose from a list of ideas for each chapter. Such as writing a summary of a chapter OR you can drawing a picture based on a line or two from the novel is also a choice. There are 19 chapters in this book so there 19 different ideas you can do. Only one choice per chapter and you can not do the same idea for two different chapters. You will need to mark off the idea for which chapter you have used in a packet that you be receiving in a few minutes. This will be a three or four-week project and you can hand in your assignments for the chapter to me or in to your assignment turn-in work folders on the book case for second hour. Any questions?” Tom asked. Chris raised his hand.

“Yes, Chris?” Tom asked. Chris put his hand down.

“What about if we have an idea that would fit the project?” Chris asked.

“Hmm...depending on the idea, sure. What is your idea?” Tom replied.

“What about comparing the book to the movies? Like, finding the differences between the two and things like that. …The idea sounded better in my head. Never-mind..sorry.” Chris said, feeling embarrassed for even saying it.

“Oh! Well...I can see and hear what you are saying and how that idea could work. Um, let me think about it and I will let you know by tomorrow. And it is okay, Chris. Never be afraid to say something or give an idea. You never know the answer unless you ask.” Tom said. Chris felt a bit better.

“Thanks, Mr. Hiddleston.” Chris said. Tom smiled.

“You are very welcome.” Tom replied. Tom took out a stack of papers from his message bag and put them on the desk.

“I have a packet for each and every one of you. Please do not lose these. It explains more about the project and the ideas. Please skip page 4 in the packet because I am still thinking about if we are going to do that part as a whole class and or an individual group project and that I will let you know by Wednesday at the latest.” Tom explained. Tom said at his desk and the students walked up to the desk to grab their packets. When Chris grabbed his, he looked at Tom, who was getting out a book for their “quote of the day”. Chris turned around and walked back to his seat but had his head turn to look at his teacher. As Chris took a step between the aisle of desks that was near where he sat, he lost his footing and feel on to the ground. It made a loud thud and few students' pencils fell on to the floor. Tom looked up quickly and he saw Chris getting up from the ground.

“Mr. Hemsworth, are you alright?” Tom asked, worried. As Chris lifted up his head and felt his face, he knew something was wrong. He lifted his hand down to see it and there was blood on it.

“Son of a bitch!” Chris saidt to himself.

“Chris?” Tom asked again.

“...I really do not want to answer that, please.” Chris said, feeling like he wanted to cry.

“Chris, if you need to go to the nurse, I need to know, please.” Tom said. Chris got up but felt light headed. He turned his head and Tom's eyes widen.

“Oh my gosh!” Tom said. Chris began to cry. Tom quickly got up from his desk and walked quickly over to him. Tom checked on Chris's nose but when he tried to touch it, Chris let out a girly shriek because it was very painful. Tom knew that Chris needed more than just the school nurse. He took out his cellphone and dialed 911. After he hung up, Chris fell to the ground. One of the students quickly got up to go wait outside for the ambulance. 5 minutes later, the ambulance arrived and took Chris to the ER, along with his backpack.

 

A few hours later, Chris woke up in a room, facing the ceiling.

“Where am I?” Chris wondered. As he took a breath, he felt something on his face. As he touched it, he felt it was covering a small portion of his face.

“Chris?” a voice said. Chris slowly turned. It was a doctor. A hot, male doctor...but not as hot as his teacher.

“Where am I?” Chris asked.

“You are at the hospital.” the nurse replied. Chris turned his head around and sighed.

“God, this is so embarrassing.” Chris said. The nurse checked Chris's nose to make sure if he needed to redo the bandage. It did not need to be changed at this point. Suddenly, a nurse knocked on the door.

“Doctor, his parents are here.” the nurse said.

“Alright. Send them in.” the Doctor replied. Chris's Mother and Father walked in.

“Oh, my poor baby! How are you feeling?” Chris's Mom said as she walked over to him.

“Awful.” Chris replied, still feeling a bit groggy.

“The nurse said we can take you home in about 15 minutes.” his Mother said.

“I got homework so I can not rest.” Chris said.

“Nonsense! Of course you can rest. Your teacher would understand. Which class?” His Mother asked.

“English IV.” Chris said.

“Oh, Chris. Mr. Hiddleston will be very understanding. He would want you to heal and feel better.” His Mother told him.

“True.” Chris said. The Doctor knocked on the door and came in.

“Chris, you can leave whenever you are ready. We got your paperwork ready earlier than expected.”

“Will he need any medication?” His Mother asked.

“Some Advil or Tylenol should do it.” the Doctor said.

“What do I have exactly?” Chris asked.

“A broken nose.” The Doctor told. Chris sighed.

“At least you do not have any broken teeth.” His Dad said.

“True. …Can I get ready to go home, please?” Chris asked.

“Of course.” the Mom said. She helped her son out of bed and on to his feet.

“Honey, grab his backpack, please?” the Mother asked his Father. His Dad grabbed his bag.

“I will take it out to the car and wait for you both out there.” The Father said The Mother nodded and grabbed the paper work. Chris tried to walk by himself but barely could move because of the pain medication they gave him. Chris's Mother put his arm around her.

“I'll help you out of here and to the car.” She told him.

“Thanks, Mom.” Chris said. It took about five-seven minutes for Chris to get down to the ground floor and to the car. As Chris sat down in the car, Chris looked up at his Mom.

“What time is it?” Chris asked.

“2:15pm.” the Mother replied. Chris took a breath and leaned back in the backseat. They Mom closed his door and got in the passenger's seat up front and shut the door. They drove in silence all the way home.

Chris arrived home 15 minutes later and sat on the couch.

“Is it alright if I sit here for a little while, please?” Chris asked.

“That is fine, son. If you need anything, let one of us know.” his Father said.

“Thanks, Dad.” Chris replied.

“No problem.” his Father said. Chris grabbed the remote and watched a movie that was on TV. Around 4pm, there was a knock on the door. Chris's Mother walked to the door and stood by it.

“Who is it?” Chris's Mother asked.

“My name is Tom Hiddleston. I am Chris's English IV teacher.” the voice said. Chris's eyes widened and he turned off the TV quickly. Chris's Mom looked at him.

“Do you want company?” His Mom asked. Chris gave a thumbs up. The Mom opened the door.

“Hello. Sorry to keep you waiting. I am Chris's Mother.” his Mom said.

“It is pleasure to meet you. I was just on my way home and wanted to check up Chris to see how he is doing.” Tom said.

“He is still in a bit of pain but he will be fine.” His Mom said.

“What was the diagnose?” Tom asked.

“Broken Nose.” His Mom told him.

“Oooh. I hope he feels better soon and gets plenty of rest.” Tom said.

“Would you like to come on in for a minute?” His Mom said.

“Well, I do not want to intrude or any thing.” Tom said.

“It's okay, Mr. Hiddleston. Come on in.” Chris replied. Tom walked on in and looked at Chris.

“Are you thirsty, Mr. Hiddleston?” His Mother asked.

“That's alright, Mrs. Hemsworth. I will not take up too much of Chris's time. But thank you any way.” Tom replied.

“No problem. I'll leave you both be for a bit.” The Mom said. Tom nodded and the Mother left the room. Tom sat down next to Chris.

“I just wanted to stop by and check up on you. I hope you do not think I'm creepy for this.” Tom asked.

“Not at all. Actually, I really appreciate it. Thanks.” Chris replied,

“You are very welcome, Chris.” Tom said.

“I will not be at school tomorrow, by the way.” Chris said.

“I expected that. Probably be a few days at before you'll be back.” Tom said. Chris began to tear up.

“Chris?” Tom asked.

“I apologize if I disrupted the class. ...I am such a klutz! A screw up!” Chris said. Tom put his hand on Chris's shoulder. Chris looked up at Tom.

“Chris, you are not any of those things at all. Things like that happen all the time. It's probably not the first time something like that has happened to you and most likely not be the last time. I know you are very careful. Plus, no one is perfect. Just be yourself, Chris. Out of the 2 years I have been teaching so far, you are actually my favorite student.”” Tom said. Chris blushed.

“I will not tell any one but may I ask why?” Chris asked.

“Thanks. It is because you are hard-working, polite and a great listener. Not to mention, you are a talented artist. ..I have seen you work in Miss Teller's Art A class. You are very amazing at drawing people.” Tom told him.

“Thanks.” Chris said, feeling better.

“No problem.” Tom replied. Tom looked at his watch.

“I better get going. Hope you feel better soon, Chris.” Tom said, getting up. To be honest, Chris did not want him to leave but he knows he had to.

“Thanks.” Chris replied. As Tom walked to the door, he turned to Chris.

“By the way, when you return to school, you will have some mak eup work but I am going to let skip a few assignments and give you credit for them.” Tom said. Chris smiled. Tom smiled back. Within a minute, Tom left Chris's home to head back to his home.

 

That night, Chris laid in his bed, thinking.

“Even though and even after everything happened today, it was a good day. He stopped by and checked on me which he did not have to but that was really sweet of him. God...that is man is perfect.” Chris thought. A smile appeared across Chris's face as he fell asleep for the night...dreaming about Tom and him...in love.

 


	2. The Good, The Bad and The Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to school after last week's situation, as Chris was starting to feel better, he comes home to seeing one of Liam's "bad boy" moments. 
> 
> On the brighter side of things, Chris found out about a new club starting that Wednesday and made a new friend named Winnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from "Ghost Town" by Adam Lambert and the Dragon Age series DOES NOT belong to me.

That following Monday, Chris returned to school, hoping that no one would bring up last week's incident. Which is highly unlikely because even though this school has a NOH8 and anti-bullying policy, it does not mean that all or most of the students will follow the rules. People were staring at him because of the cast but very few said any thing about him or about the cast itself. It still hurt not as much as the first week. Tom called his Mother to let her know that he needed to see him whenever he got to school. Chris walked up to the second floor and headed towards Mr. Hiddleston's room. When he arrived, Chris stood near the door and looked at Tom, wearing his glasses and working on some papers.

“It's only 7:35 in the morning and this man looks sexy as hell! ...Okay, Hemsworth, calm down.” Chris thought to himself. Chris lifted up his hand that was nearest to the door and knocked. Tom looked up and then smiled.

“Hello, Chris! Good morning. How is your nose feeling?” Tom asked, happily.

“Good morning, Mr. Hiddleston. My nose feels more better than it did last week. Thanks for asking.” Chris replied.

“You are welcome.” Tom said back.

“Is there a certain reason you needed to see me? My Mother told me that you wanted to see me but did not tell me the reason.” Chris asked.

“Yes. I went through the assignments and picked some that will be easy for you. I know that you understand that this is a one-time thing. I also make a post it note of what needs to be done in the textbook and what chapters need to be read for the Hobbit, which I have a copy of it for you.” Tom said, putting the book on his desk

“Oh...I actually started on the Hobbit and did three of the projects.” Chris said. Chris carried a hand tote with him at all times that always contained two books, a notebook, pencil, ballpoint pen and a mini dictionary. Chris took his copy of the book and showed it to the teacher. Tom looked it over Chris's copy but made sure Chris did not lose his place and then handed back to him.

“You may go ahead and use your copy. Also, you may go ahead and turn in the 3 projects you did or you can turn them in Friday with the rest of the class, if you would like more time, just in case. Also, we are only up to chapter one and two, so you do not have read anymore until next Monday." Tom said. Chris decided to go ahead and wait until Friday then.

“Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston. I was going to ask you on Wednesday but...I had the incident so I couldn't. Plus, it is one of my favorite novel series of all time so I got excited when you said it was the book we were going to be doing our first reading project on. Could not wait to start it.” Chris explained to Tom.

“And that is not a bad thing. It is actually one of my most favorites as well.” Tom told him. Chris felt like kissing this man. Mr. Hiddleston was so...no, wait...too perfect for him.

“Thanks, Mr. Hiddleston.” Chris said.

“No problem.” Tom said. Tom looked at the time.

“Hey, Chris, if you can wait in here until the first bell rings. You do have about 20 minutes until then and the cafeteria might be a bit far to walk back to in your condition.” Tom told him. Chris's first class was Food II. Chris already got his Math credits in his 9th and 10th grade years so he does not have had to take a math class since the second half of his 10th grade year. Food II was actually down the staircase and 3 doors down from where English IV is on the floor below.

“Sure! Thanks.” Chris said.

“You are welcome. In fact...pull up a chair and lets chat for a bit, if you want to.” Tom said. Chris pulled up a chair and sat down near Tom's desk and they talked for a bit. He found out that Tom was a HUGE video game and comic book nerd. Chris also found out that Tom loves the Dragon Age series, which is one of Chris's most favorites video game series as well.

“So, who do think would in a fight when it comes to these two mages? Anders or Dorian?” Chris asked.

“In what kind of fight? A fight with magic or just using their sass? Because I can see it either way with them, magic wise, but for sass...the academy award goes to Dorian, for sure.” Tom said. Chris clapped at that.

“That is very true.” Chris replied, laughing a bit. Suddenly, the first bell rang. Chris quickly gathered his things.

“I'll put the chair back, you just go right ahead and head on to class.” Tom said, helping him.

“Thanks.” Chris said. As he ran to the door, Tom had an idea.

“Hey, Chris, if you ever need to talk to me or have a question about any thing, please stop by my room after school or before school.” Tom said.

“I will.” Chris said, smiling.

“Also, if any one makes fun of you today, just ignore them.” Tom said. Chris lightly nodded and headed to his next class.

That whole day, it was actually not as a bad as Chris thought it would be. He did get made fun of a bit but it was not bad to make him break down. As Chris was walking down the hallway to head home, he noticed one of the student (it was a girl) putting a sign up on the bulletin board for upcoming events and group meetings. He walked over to the student.

“Excuse me?” Chris asked.

“Yes?” The girl replied.

“What is the sign for?” Chris asking another question.

“Oh! It's a meeting for our first ever Gay-Straight Alliance Group.” the girl told him. Chris felt excited about this.

“Awesome!” Chris said.

“I know right! It's on Wednesdays every week starting this week and we are thinking maybe a get together on a Saturday once a month. It is free to be in the club but we do have fundraisers for various charities and events for the group. As well as the school district, of course.” the Girl explained.

“Very nice!” I'll try to come check it out.” Chris said.  
“Yes! You can stop by at any meetings. No pressure.” the Girl said. Both of them smiled. Suddenly, the girl recognized him.

“Are you Chris Hemsworth?” the Girl asked. Chris felt nervous all of a sudden.

“Yes. I am.” Chris said.

“Oh! I just wanted to let you know I am sorry about what happened and I hope you feel better soon.” She told him. Chris smiled again.

“Thank you very much.” Chris replied.

“You problem. ...I better get going. Still need to hang up about 10 more signs around the school.” She said.

“Would you like some help?” Chris asked.

“Oh, it is fine. You do not have to.” she replied.

“I want to. I like helping out...unless you like working alone.” Chris asked. The girl smiled at him.

“I do not mind at all. I was thinking that you may have a lot of homework to catch up on.” The Girl explained.

“It is actually not that much, to be honest. Actually...it is a lot less than I thought so I can finish it by tonight.” Chris told her.

“Oh okay. If you can hold up the signs, I will tape them to the walls and/or put the thumbtacks in them.” She told him, giving him the easier job.

“Sure! By the way, what is your name?” Chris asked the girl.

“Winnie.” she said to him.

“Well, Winnie. Lets get started on these. Also, it is very nice to meet you.” Chris replied.

“Nice to meet you, too.” Winnie said. Both of them walked down the hallway and stopped at the spots that Winnie needed to hang up the signs. This took about 20 minutes but Chris enjoyed it. After they departed, Chris headed home to start on his homework. When he arrived home, there was a bit of chaos going on. Chris's brother, Liam, who is two years younger than him and a troublemaker. Today was more serious than any other time within the past month. His parents were in the kitchen with Liam. The Father was holding a pack of cigarettes in the air with his right hand.

“SMOKING, LIAM? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THESE ARE?!” the Dad shouted. He was beyond angry with Liam...he was LIVID.

“Actually, I do. So what? ” Liam said.

“Do NOT give me an attitude.” Chris's father said.

“I do not even smoke them that much.” Liam said.

“Liam, one cigarette can be very dangerous.” Chris's Mom told him.

“And you are underage.” The Father added.

“So, go ahead and take them. They are not mine any way.” Liam said.

“You still are in trouble.” the Mother said.

“Like that is a surprise.” Liam said. Chris suddenly dropped his backpack and all three of them looked up.

“Oh, Hi, Chris.” The Father calmly.

“...I'm gonna got to my room and do my homework.” Chris said, quickly picking up his backpack and headed upstairs. He got upstairs and quickly shut the door. Chris put on his radio just as his Father began to shout again. Chris does not live in a broken home but his Brother is a menace to almost every one he meets and some people in the family. He took out the folder Tom gave him of his homework and his English textbook. He opened the page to Chapter one, part 5 with is the last part of this chapter. Chris read the paragraphs and began on working on the assigned questions. Chris felt a pain in his noise so he took out a bottle of Tylenol and his water-bottle and took two capsules. Then he began on his homework again. He finished his homework in in under one hour and 30 minutes. He started at 3:50pm and finished it around 5:15pm.

“Wow. That was pretty easy. To be honest, he could have gave me more but I'm fine with him doing this, too.” Chris said to himself. Suddenly, one of this favorite songs popped up on the radio. It was Adam Lambert's “Ghost Town.” Chris began to sing the song along with Adam's voice. A couple of minutes later, Chris's Mom's opened the door and was taken back a bit but also thought it was adorable. Chris was singing a certain verse at the top of his lungs.

“THERE'S NO ONE LEFT IN THIS WORLD, I'M GUNSLINGIN', DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF I GO DOWN, DOWN, DOWN. I GOT A VOICE THAT KEEPS SINGING, OOOOOOOOOOOH, MY HEART IS A GHOST TOWN!” Chris sang out loud. Suddenly, he noticed his Mother behind and quickly turned off his radio and looked up at his Mom, blushing.

“I see someone is feeling happy.” Chris's Mom said, smiling.

“Thank God, it is over. That was some horrible screeching.” Liam said, loud enough for Chris to hear.

“Boy! I'm going to shove my cup of water down your throat along with my FOOT, if you do not stop being mean to your Brother. Great singing by the way, Chris!” His Father said. It was true, Chris was very talented in art and music, even if his brother did not think so.

“Is there any thing you needed, Mom?” Chris asked.

“I just wanted to let you know dinner is ready. I ordered pizza. You get to pick first.” his Mom said. Chris got up from his desk chair and walked over to the door.

“Chris.” His Mom asked.

“Yea?” Chris replied.

“You really did sound amazing, by the way. I actually did not know you were singing along with Adam. You got some powerful vocals there. If you had a CD out and a tour going on, your Father and I would buy like 10 copies of your album each and go to as many concerts as we can.” His Mom said. Chris's parents are very supportive of Chris.

“Thanks, Mom.” Chris said.

“You are welcome, Son.” His Mom replied. A little bit later as they were eating dinner. Chris remembered something but was interrupted by his Father.

“So, Chris? You plan to join anime or art club again this year?” The Father asked.

“Maybe art club. After last year with the anime club, I will be shocked if they have the same people who ran it last year or even have one at all. It was really bad. I do have another club I want to check out and it starts Wednesday.” Chris said.

“What kind of club?” the Mom asked. Chris took a deep breath. His parents supported him and Gay Rights but...it was Liam that he was worried about saying shit.

“The Gay-Straight Alliance Club. I help a girl hang up signs around the school about so that is why I was a bit late, by the way.” Chris answered. Liam pretended to gag. The Father had enough of Liam's bullshit for one day and also...both parents were pro-gay.

“Liam...go to your room. Plus, you got homework to do. Remember, you are still grounded so no, electronics or radio for two months now. If you have to do research for homework, you have to use the desktop computer down here while we are in the room.” The Father said. They already shut off Liam's cellphone...three months ago and made him deactivate his social network accounts (that was for a different reason). Liam got off his chair and looked at all three of them

“Why doesn't Chris ever get in trouble?” Liam asked.

“Because he has done nothing wrong that would get him in trouble, Liam. Chris knows that if he did something that would, he would be grounded, too.” the Father told him. Liam would say something but he knew that this was true.

“Fine.” Liam said. He walked up the stairs and in to his room. Chris laid his head on the table and his Mom rubbed his shoulders.

“You okay, Chris?” the Mom asked.

“Why does my own Brother hate me?” Chris asked.

“Chris, to be honest and that is point, just worry about yourself. Your brother is apparently being a brat and a bully. And I know you go through that at school on a daily basis. Do NOT let Liam add to your stress. We will take care and handle him.” the Dad said. Chris was somewhat relieved but not fully. Chris's parents try their best with Liam but it is becoming more of a “I don't give a fuck and I'm gonna do whatever I want ” type of thing with Liam than him just “going through a phase”.

“Also, what time does this Gay-Straight Alliance group start and end?” the Dad asked.

“3:45pm to 5pm is what the sign said. Art club starts in two weeks on a Friday.” Chris asked and explained.

“Oh okay. Just remember call us when you are on you way home, then.” The Dad said. Chris smiled.

“I will. Thanks, Dad.” Chris said.

“You're welcome, Son.” the Dad replied. Chris got up from the table and put his dishes in the sink. Since, Liam has so many punishments, Chris barely has to do chores around the house though he does some because he likes to and enough to get his allowance. Even being from a rich family, Chris hates its when people do this and his parents do not want to spoil them.

“I'm gonna take a shower and play some Dragon Age.” Chris said.

“Alright, Chris. Let us know when you are going to bed.” the Mom said. Chris always goes to bed around 9-10pm and gets up and 5:30-5:45am in the morning. Chris nodded and went upstairs.

Later that night, he was Facebook and found that Tom had a profile on there. He did not request him because he knew that was weird but he did look at it and some of his photos. But this only lasted about less than 5 minutes. After that, Chris went on YouTube to watch some anime videos.

“OH MY GOD...THIS MAN IS PERFECT. ...I wish I was 18 so I could as him out on a date. ...And only 7 and half more months until then. Guess, I will just have to keep dreaming about it for now.” Chris thought. Around 8:45, Chris got ready for bed. He got in to bed and fell asleep.

Chris woke up the next day, ready to take on the world. He felt like today was the start of something exciting! Not sure what it was but in Chris's heart, something today was about make yesterday seem like faded memory (well, Chris hoped not all of it was going to be like that. He wanted all the parts of Tom and Winnie to stay intact).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. First Meeting and A Big Welcome for Mr. Freeman!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is finally Wednesday and the first meeting for the Gay-Straight Alliance club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am introducing a new and somewhat main character/celebrity cameo in this chapter but they will not be in every chapter.

The bell just rang to let students out for the day. Chris sat in the hallway near the music classes and read some of his book for class. Chris was very excited about today. It was the day of the first meeting for the Gay-Straight Alliance club. Chris put his book mark in his book and leaned back against the wall for a minute.

“Finally! School is over for the day and today is the day.” Chris said. He looked at his watch and put his book in his side tote.

“I better head down there just a little early just in case so I get can get a seat.” Chris said as he was walking to the music room where the Gay-Straight Alliance meeting was being held at. It was downstairs and across the drama room. Chris will be taking Drama the second semester so it was nice to see where it will be for later this year. He was not sure of his teacher, though, due to a schedule change. He was suppose to have it first term but they switched it out for English IV (which in Chris's case was worth it). Chris got to the room and saw that it was not closed all the way. Chris, not sure what was going on in there, he decided to knock on the door. He did a double knock and waited for a reply.

“Come on in!” a voice said from the other side. Chris slowly opened the door and poked his head in. There were some people already there sitting in some of the chairs around the room and a few were standing up.

“Chris!” another voice said. Chris to to his right and saw a girl waving at him. It was the girl from Monday and was sitting in the front row of the room.

“Hi, Winnie! Has the meeting started yet or should I wait outside?” Chris asked.

“It has not started yet but you can wait in here. The Group leaders have not arrived yet. They should be here in a few minutes, though. Please, come on in and pick a seat.” Winnie replied. Chris came in and walked over to Winnie and sat in the seat next to her on the left. Chris realized that he did not shut the door.

“By the way, do you want the door shut or not? I mean, it was not all the way shut to begin with but still.” Chris asked.

“Oh. Actually...it was fully open before. Some person must of closed it...or a homophobe.” Winnie replied.

“Ugh...I hate homophobes. What is the point of homophobia any way? Another way to show how heartless and stupid a person can be?” Chris asked.

“I agree. I am not sure but I like your answer.” Winnie said. A few minutes later, more and more students began to arrive. The room had about 20 students by the time the meeting was about to start.

“I wonder who the leaders are?” Chris said. Suddenly, a teacher came through the door. When Chris looked at who it was...he squeed to himself.

“OH MY GOD!!! It's Mr. Hiddleston! I wonder if he is one of the leaders...I hope. ...Stay calm, Chris, stay calm. You are in public. Do not make an ass of yourself!” Chris said, to himself. Tom stood at the front of the room and looked at the students.

“Good afternoon and welcome to the first meeting of the 1st ever Gay-Straight Alliance! My name is Mr. Hiddleston and I am the founder and one of the leaders of this club and well as one of the English IV teachers and I will also be a Drama teacher for the second semester at this school this year as well. The other founder should be here in about five or seven minutes. So, until they get here, lets just have a discussion about any thing. So, what are some your hobbies or a hobby that you like to do in your spare time?” Tom asked. Winnie raised her hand.

“Yes, Winnie?” Tom asked. Winnie is his 1st hour English IV class. Suddenly, before Winnie could answer the question, the door opened and entered another person. It was the new school librarian, Martin Freeman, who's knowledge on books is impeccable and his vocabulary, just like Tom's, is extraordinary. Martin walked up to the podium and stood next to Tom. He was wearing a button-down shirt and a vest over it. As well as a pair of slacks and sneakers. The finishing touch to his outfit? A rainbow bow-tie and in the middle of it was a cloud.

“Now, I remember what I forgot at home today...my rainbow tie. I will have to remember it for next week.” Tom said.

“Do not worry. There is plenty of meetings where you can wear it.” Martin said. Tom apologized for his random moment and Martin faced the students. He cleared his throat first and then spoke.

“Hello and good afternoon, my name is Mr. Freeman. I do also go by Bilbo Baggins, too, but please be respectful when calling me by that. I am the co-founder and the other leader of the Gay-Straight Alliance. As well as the main librarian at this High School. I hope get to know each and everyone here. If you have any question about upcoming events for this club or about the club in general, please come or stop by the library and ask me. I will be happy to answer any questions. Now, any questions?” Martin said. Winnie raised her hand.

“Yes?” Martin replied. Winnie put down her hand.

“How did you end up with the nickname?” Winnie asked.

“Oh. Well, my favorite book when I was kid was the Hobbit and Bilbo is my favorite character in the novel. I started to call myself that and I guess it stuck with me ever since.” Martin explained.

“Oh, it is not because you're short?” a voice said. Chris knew exactly who's voice that was.

“Jason, I swear, next time your birthday comes around, I am getting you a gift...a muzzle for your STUPID, BIG MOUTH! Plus, you are a homophobe so why are you here in the first place?!” Chris thought. Martin was looking at the student, with one of hands on one of his hips.

“Oh, aren't we being a bit of a smartypants today, Mr. Ricardo.” Martin said. Jason “Jas” Ricardo is one of the biggest class clowns and troublemakers in the entire school.

“I guess I am. I do have a smart side of me, after all.” Jason replied. Chris had the urge to smack Jason but held it back because he knows he would get in to a heap of trouble. Suddenly, Tom leaned on the podium.

“Jason, why are you exactly here?” Tom asked. Jason was a known homophobic to Chris so him being their was both pointless and ignorant, considering his reputation in not the school but to the general public. Not being able to answer the question, Jason got up and left. Which was for the best. Martin took his hand on his hip and looked back at the students.

“I am so sorry about that little episode just happened now.” Martin said to Tom and the students.

“Do not worry. We still like this club so far.” a guy said up in the front. Tom and Martin smiled.

“I am very glad. I hope we do not have any more things happen like what just did now. And now...we are going to go around the room and point at people but not in a certain order. I would like you to say your name, grade year and one thing that you like to do in your spare time.” Tom asked. As Tom and Martin went around the room, Chris was getting excited from waiting on Tom to point to him. Suddenly, there was a somewhat loud thud near him. Chris's backpack fell over and one of his book he was reading fell out and hit the floor. Tom looked at the book that near Chris's foot. Suddenly, a girly squeal slipped out of Tom's mouth. Tom clamped his mouth shut and blushed when he realized what he just did. Chris looked up at Tom and smiled.

“OH MY GOD, THAT WAS SO ADORABLE! ...Awe! And he's blushing!! How cute!” Chris thought, trying not to show that he has the hots for his teacher in front of everyone. Martin walked over to the nearest wall and leaned against it so he had something to keep in place while he laughed. Some students did not know how to reacted and a few of them giggled but not in a bullying way. After Martin calmed down, he walked back over to to Tom smiling and looked at him.

“Which Shakespeare book was it?” Martin asked. Martin and Tom knew each other since their High School days. They lived in separate places around the world but never lost touch or contact with each other. He remembered that Tom is a huge fan of Shakespeare's works. Apparently, when Tom saw that a student was reading of the plays, he got all excited. Tom removed his hand from his mouth and looked at Martin.

“Henry V.” Tom replied. Chris bent down to pick up his book. When he looked up, Tom was looking at him.

“Oh! Hey, Chris! ...I did not realized that you were here. Sorry about that.” Tom said. Chris sat back up in his seat.

“It is fine. The angle of the room is strange so I understand if you did not see me. Also, I apologize for embarrassing you just now.” Chris said.

“You did do any thing wrong, Chris. In fact, that actually made my day. I should actually be thanking you for that so...thank you.” Tom replied. Chris smiled and nodded. Tom and Martin went on with meeting. During this meeting, they discussed the rules and a couple of upcoming events that will be happening in October.

“Now, on to the another idea Mr. Hiddleston and I have. For certain events that we have for the school or around the city...do you think that we all should have t-shirts for us to where at the event that represent our club?” Martin asked. Everyone nodded yes. Chris raised his hand.

“Yes, Chris?” Tom asked.

“As long as it fits our club...can each design our own t-shirts? I mean, each person in this room is unique and I think every one should show off not only that but their creativity, too.” Chris asked. Martin looked at Chris and put his hand on his hip.

“Chris...I really LOVE that idea! I also fully agree with you as well.” Martin said.

“As long as Mr. Freeman is fine to the idea, it is a yes for me as well. Also, I love the idea, too.” Tom added. Chris felt happy about that. Everyone was now very excited about this idea of Chris's.

“Okay everyone, now that we are all on board with the t-shirts, we will give you all by next Friday to come up with an idea for each of your shirts and draw it out. You can either bring your design in at the next club meeting if you finish early or stop by the Library before and on Friday afternoon to bring us the design. These will be done within two weeks after the due date. If you actually make the shirt yourself, bring it to one of us so we can see if it fits the club and please remember to put your name on the back of it or the nickname you would like to go by. The shirt and nickname must be appropriate for school and public events. If it is not, please come up with a different one or use your actual name, please.” Tom explained. Everyone agreed. Martin looked at his watch.

“Since we only have now five minutes left, I want to go ahead and hand out these papers before I or Tom forgets. It has the dates for the upcoming meetings and events that we can or will attend for the next month. Any permission slips for trips will be handed out two-three weeks prior before the trip and any supply lists will be included with a schedule nearest to when you will near them. Any questions?” Martin asked. A male student raised his hands. The student wore punk-styled clothing and his hair was neon blue. He always goes by his nickname, Razz.

“Yes, Razz?” Martin asked.

“What about the Saturday meetings?” Razz asked.

“Oh! I forgot. Thank you for reminding us. That will be also included on the schedules and these will only be at least once a month. Two Saturdays for a couple of months out of the school year if needed.” Tom replied.

“No problem and thanks.” Razz said. Martin and Tom smiled.

“Well, if there is not anymore questions to be asked, thank you all so much for coming and we hope to see you all again next week. We are looking forward to where this groups goes from here. Have a great night you all.” Martin said. Within two minutes, everyone said their goodbyes and headed home. Chris call his Mother and told her he was on his way. When he got home, his Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch.

“Hi, guys....is something wrong? Where is Liam?” Chris asked.

“In his room, doing his homework. And we are just chilling. So...how was the meeting?” His Dad replied and asked.

“It was amazing! I plan to go back next week.” Chris asked.

“That's wonderful!” the Mom said.

“Thanks.” Chris said. Suddenly, Chris had an idea

“Hey, Dad, you make t-shirts right?” Chris asked. His Dad own a popular clothing store and does custom made pieces of clothing for people, including clubs and groups.

“I do. Why?” His Dad asked.

“Well...the club was wanting to make t-shirts for events that we will be going to and I was wondering, not them, but...would make the t-shirts for the group?” Chris asked.

“I'll think about it. How many people?” the Dad asked. Chris explained to his Father about the shirts.

“Be right back in a bit.” The Dad said. 10 minutes later, the Father came back with an envelope and handed it to Chris.

“I just need the designs and sizes when you need them done. Please give this to who runs the club so they know that I will do this for them and give them a fair price.” The Dad said. Chris held the envelope and hugged his Dad gently. He still had to be careful with his nose.

“Thanks, Dad.” Chris said.

“You are very welcome.” the Dad said. Chris walked over, picked up his backpack and put the letter in a safe place within it.

“I going to bring my bag upstairs. Be right back.” Chris said.

“Could you let your brother know that dinner is ready, please?” His Mom asked.

“Yes.” Chris answered, going up the stairs. Chris put his bag in his room and went to tell Liam to come downstairs for dinner. Chris was so happy that his crush was one the people running the club.

“I seriously can not wait til next week. ...God, that man becomes even more amazing each day I see him.” Chris thought. Chris grabbed a plate and then began to eat dinner and enjoying spending time with his parents. Liam was a being a bit of a turd at dinner and some bullying did occur at school throughout the day but it was that not bad and his nose was still a bit painful but even with all of that...Chris's day was pretty fantastic.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Discovering Mr. Hiddleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris discovers a couple of things about Mr. Hiddleston when he bumps in to him at the bookstore downtown from his house.

Chris stood in a bookstore on a breezy and cool Saturday in October. His Mom was in another store on the same block. Chris had a pen and notebook with him to jot down things for a list he was making for his birthday. Also, his nose now has completely healed so he feels like going out more. It was mid-morning and he did not like to spend time at home ever since Liam can not go out and socialize for a while ever since the smoking incident. Chris socializes but not as much as he wants to. He mostly keeps to himself when it comes to his real-life. He has many internet friends, though. Chris snuck away in to Manga section. As he turned the corner of the aisle, he noticed a very tall person, wearing a Black Butler hoodie (the hood was covering their head) with Grell Sutcliff and Sebastian on the front and black sweatpants. They also wore red sneakers with black shoe laces.

“Nice outfit.” Chris thought to himself. He quietly walked in to the aisle so he would not creep out or disturb the person. Chris began looking at the title alphabetically. Chris was actually allowed to buy yaoi but Chris's Mother always purchased it for him in the store since he was underage. As he got closer to the person, he noticed something familiar about them when they reached for a copy of Attack on Titan.

“Those hands...I know those hands! ...WAIT!” Chris thought.

“Oh! Hello, Chris!” a voice said. Chris looked up and could not believe who it was. It his teacher, smiling at him.

“MR. HIDDLESTON?! HE is also an manga/anime fan, too?! YES!!” Chris thought to himself.

“Chris? You okay?” Tom asked.

“Um...yes. I am fine. ...How are you doing today?” Chris answered.

“I am doing pretty good. Thank you for asking.” Tom said.

“You are welcome.” Chris said.

“I bet your wondering why I'm in this part of store, aren't you?” Tom asked.

“Kind of but it is none of my business.” Chris said.

“...You will not say any thing if I tell you?” Tom said. Chris nodded yes.

“I know you know that I am a video game and comic book lover. Well...I am also a huge anime/manga lover, too. I just never really want to say anything to the other teachers or students because...it I feel like it would make a bad teacher and/or influence among the other students and teachers.” Tom explained. Chris knew that it would not make him a bad person but yet, other may think that they found out the English IV and Drama teacher was into these things.

“I understand, Mr. Hiddleston. Actually, to be honest...I think that makes you very cool. In fact...we have a lot in common.” Chris said. Tom smiled.

“Thanks, Chris.” Tom said. Chris smiled back.

“You are welcome.” Chris replied.

“Chris?” a voice said from behind. Chris turned to see who in back of him. It was his Mother. She noticed Tom was standing in front of Chris.

“Oh! Hello, Mr. Hiddleston. How are you doing today?” His Mother asked Tom.

“Very good. You?” Tom replied.

“Same.” His Mother replied back.

“And how is your husband and your younger son doing? I apologize that I can never remember Chris's Brother's name.” Tom said.

“It's not necessary to remember his name.” Chris thought to himself.

“My husband is doing good and Liam...well...Liam is being bit troublesome.” His Mother said.

“A total dick-nut is more like it.” Chris thought to himself again.

“I'm so sorry.” Tom said.

“Thank you. We try everything and nothing seems to work.” His Mother explained.

“I understand. I hope everything works out.” Tom said.

“Thanks.” The Mom replied. She looked over at Chris.

“Chris, if you are done, I'm ready to head home. Unless...you would like to stay and talk to Mr. Hiddleston a bit more, that is fine.” His Mom said.

“Do you mind if we do talked a bit more?” Chris asked.

“I do not mind that at all.” Tom said. Chris smiled.

“Alright, Chris. Just call me to let me know when you are on your way home, please.” Chris's Mom said.

“Okay.” Chris said. Chris's Mom left the bookstore and Chris took a sigh of relief.

“You alright, Chris?” Tom asked.

“Yes...I just have issues with my Brother.” Chris replied. Tom could tell that Chris was upset about something.

“...Would you like to go sit down somewhere and talk?” Tom asked.

“Yes, please.” Chris said. Tom and Chris went over to the cafe area of the bookstore and sat down at a table in the far, right corner.

“Now, that we are alone. What troubles are you having with your Brother?” Tom asked. Chris sighed.

“Well...it's been going for a couple of years now. It is like ever since he turned 13...his mind has changed. I mean, he always has teased me but it has gone from that to bullying me. Within the last year, though...it has gotten worse.” Chris told him.

“How so?” Tom asked.

“Well, any thing I do seems to annoy or piss him off. Like a few weeks ago, I was singing in my room and my Mother walked in on me and my Brother shouted from downstairs that it sounded like “horrible screeching”.” Chris said.

“Does he hurt you physically?” Tom asked, very concerned about Chris's well-being.

“Not in an abusive way but to be honest...I would not be shocked if he did that at least once to me. I mean, my parents are trying their hardest to get him help and make him stop but just will not listen to them. I want to hep be he tries to hurt me and I can not deal with his crap no more.” Chris said. Tom put his hand on one of Chris's shoulders.

“I am so sorry, Chris? Do you know why he does these things to you? Do your parents know?

“Yes, they do. know about this. Well..see, there is something about me that only my parents know about but when I try to tell others...I chicken out.” Chris said.

“I understand. You do not have to tell me unless you want to.” Tom said.

“That is the thing...I do not want to hide it. I am not afraid of what or who I am, it is just because my Brother basically shut me down and hurt me when he found this out about me.”

“If that makes you feel better, you can write down or whisper it to me.” Tom said.

“I'm gay. I am gay and not afraid to hide it.” Chris said, without a warning. Tom smiled and Chris's eye widen.

“Why is he smiling?” Chris wondered.

“Chris?” Tom asked.

“Yes?” Chris replied.

“I know how you feel. Even though, you might not think I do, I really do.” Tom said.

You...you do?” Chris asked.

“Absolutely.” Tom replied. It suddenly dawned on Chris what Mr. Hiddleston meant by this. Tom could see that Chris figured it out and smiled.

“It is true.” Tom piped up.

“You are gay as well?” Chris quietly whispered. Tom nodded, still smiling.

“...When did you first discover this, if you do not mind me asking.” Chris asked.

“I do not mind at all. I was about six when I discovered that was gay. My Mother was and is still very supportive of me. ...When did you discover this about yourself?” Tom asked.

“I was about six years old when I had the feeling I was but when I nine, I knew that was really gay and for some reason...I did not feel alarmed or frighten about it. Both my parents are very supportive of me. Not sure about other family members yet because I have not told them yet.” Chris said.

“I understand that. Heck, I have not told most of my family yet either! Like I said, you are not the only one going through this.” Tom said. Chris smiled.

“True and it does feels nice to know that. Thanks, Mr. Hiddleston.” Chris said.

“You are very welcome, Chris.” Tom said. Chris and Tom hung out for about thirty more minutes and then Chris decided he wanted to head back home to do some studying for upcoming test this coming week for his US History class on Monday.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Another Day, Another Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris enjoys another day in English IV with Mr. Hiddleston talking about another favorite subject of his...poetry.  
> Also, he realizes he likes Mr. Hiddleston a lot more than he thought.

Chris was walking through the hallway after the bell rang for students to get to their second hour class. He passed Jason along the way, who was tucked away in a corner making out with his girlfriend and head cheerleader of the School Cheer Squad, Bianca. Bianca was very beautiful and she may not be the smartest girl in school but was not stupid either. A bit ditz at times but not dumb. Though...being the girlfriend of Jason was very stupid of her to be. Well...any girl who dated, is dating or even has a crush on Jason are not very smart. Chris did not make eye contact with either of them and continued on to English.

“Ugh...I do not understand what Bianca sees in that clown but it is none of my business. I got more important things right now to do and worry about at the moment.” Chris thought to himself. As he arrived to English IV, he peaked through the door to see Tom, reading a book. Chris stood there for a few more seconds before walking in to the room. Tom looked up.

“Good morning, Mr. Hemsworth.” Tom said, cheerfully.

“Good morning, Mr. Hiddleston.” Chris replied. Chris walked over and sat in his seat. Since the incident, Tom moved Chris up to the front row of desks to make sure no more further accidents occur. Five more minutes later, the last bell rang and the last of the students walked and/or ran in to room and sat at their desks. After Tom took attendance, he got up from his desk and stood in front of the class.

“Good morning everyone. I graded your mid-terms over the weekend and I will pass them out before class is over. I have not finished grading all the Hobbit assignments yet that were turned in late but I should be done with those by Wednesday at the latest.” Tom told the class. Tom then walked over to the chalk board and wrote a memo on it in the corner in black marker ink on the board and drew a huge circle around it.

“Now, students, tomorrow will going to the library for our upcoming assignment. Each of you will pick a celebrity and you will write a two page paper on them. There will certain things you will have to put in your paper. I will give a criteria sheet and I will explain more about this when we go to the library tomorrow. Oh! Do not come to this room first. Head straight the library after your first class. If you have a person already in mind, please let me know first thing in the morning. Now, for today's lesson, we will be continuing on out Poetry unit that we started last Friday.” Tom explained to the class and then headed over to grab his teacher's textbook and put a pile of textbooks on his desk.

“I remembered to bring the textbooks with me today. Come up to the desk and grab only one book, please. You will need this for throughout the entire unit. Please do not loose it.” Tom said. Everyone in the room groaned, except for Chris, of course. He loves poetry. Everyone got up by row to get their books. First, the back row got up and got there books and then the second row. When it was Chris's turn, he walked over to the desk and grabbed a book. He could feel his hand shaking but no one nor him could physically see it doing it. Then, Chris walked back to his desk and sat down. Tom walked over to the board and wrote the word “Poetry” on it.

“Now, we know poetry as a form of writing but people can also use it in many different ways. Some use it as a form of songwriting. Other can use it as a way to express who they feel about something or someone. ...Have any of you written any poems before?” Tom asked. Chris raised his hand.

“Yes, Chris?” Tom asked. Chris put his hand down.

“I have written quite a lot of poetry over the years. Some of mine like you said, express how I feel about certain situations I have been in. I have a poem that also tells a story but would that be considered story writing even though is a written like a poem?” Chris told Tom.

“Do you still have the piece you are talking about?” Tom asked.

“Yes, I do.” Chris replied.

“Bring to me one day this week and I will read to answer your question...if that is okay with you.” Tom said. Chris smiled.

“I do not mind that at all.” Chris replied.

“Excellent!” Tom said, smiling back. Tom went back to teaching the lesson. They made it up to types of poetry before the bell rang. Chris got up from his desk and grabbed his backpack off the ground. The students pick up their mid-terms as they left the room. Chris got an A- on his, which is still pretty good. Chris nor his family are the type of people who want perfect grades all the time. They want Chris to be able to pass the class with a good grade. At lunch, Chris kept worrying that Tom may think his writing skills stink.

“Why am I letting this get to me? I really can not and should not assume this. ...I just better finish my lunch before time runs out.” Chris said. Chris quickly but carefully finished his lunch and got up to go turn in his book at the library. Their library has a drop off box for students to return their library books during before first hour starts and lunch time. As he arrived, he saw Mr. Freeman about to take the box in to the library.

“Oh, Mr. Freeman!” Chris said, walking towards the door. He looked up.

“Ah, Mr. Hemsworth. Do you have a book to return?” Martin asked.

“I sure do. I know it is not due until for another two weeks but I wanted to go ahead return it.” Chris explained.

“You read it already?” Martin said.

“And it was an amazing novel. Thank you for recommending it to me.” Chris said.

“Wonderful and you're welcome.” Martin answered. Chris handed Martin the book

“Well, I better get to class.” Chris said.

“I see your class tomorrow for second hour, correct. English IV?” Martin said. Chris just remembered that Mr. Hiddleston did say something about the library tomorrow.

“Yep! See you then.” Chris said. Both of them said their good byes and went on their separate ways.

Later that day after school, Chris went straight up to his room and looked for this poem that he told Mr. Hiddleston about. When he found it, he put it in his left English IV binder pocket and put it back in to his book bag. He laid down on his floor and let out a huge sigh as he stared at his ceiling.

“Gosh. When Mr. Hiddles...wait...did I just call him Mr. Hiddles? ...I like it. It sounds adorable...just like him. When Mr. Hiddles was talking about poetry today...I felt...happy. The way he talks...it is like sex to me. ...I wonder what he looks like naked. Probably toned but not too muscly. Does not matter if he is a bit hairy..I like that actually. ” Chris said to himself out loud. Suddenly, he felt something strange. Chris looked down and blushed. Chris did not realize that when he was fantasizing about Tom...he got an erection.

“Damn it!” Chris said to himself, quietly. He did not feel like masturbating...which he rarely does. Chris thought about other things and within 5 minutes, it went back to being flaccid again....just as Chris's Mother knocked on the door.

“Thank God.” Chris said to himself.

“Chris, you okay?” His Mother asked. Chris sighed.

“Yes, Mom. I am fine. Thanks.” Chris replied.

“Oh okay. Just wanted to let you know dinner is ready. Oh! And someone called for you.” His Mother said. Chris got up, walked to the door. He opened it.

“Was it on the phone or at the front door?” Chris asked, curious.

“At the door. It was a girl. She said her name was Winnie.” His Mother asked.

“Oh! I know her. ...How did she know where I live?” Chris asked.

“Winnie found out that you live only a block away from here when you walked home from school one day a couple of weeks ago. She wanted me to tell you that we was not stalking you or anything. She saw you out of the corner of her eye. I told her that it is fine. She seems like a very nice girl.” His Mom told him.

“She is. ...You now that I will not date her, right?” Chris said.

“I know. Plus, I support you for being gay, Chris and so does your Dad. Trust us, we just want you to be happy.” His Mom said.

“Thanks, Mom. I did not mean to upset you or any thing by that.” Chris said.

“I understand your concern, Chris. I am not upset at all. ..Now, come one, dinner is getting cold.” His Mom said. Chris walked out of his room and shut his door. Chris and his Mother went downstair to eat dinner with the rest of the family.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Feeling Broken and Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Chris wakes up, Liam wants to ruin his brother's day and Tom confesses to Chris about something in his personal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be split in to two chapters since it was going to close to 4000 words.

Liam was sitting in the kitchen at the table. Chris walked in and stopped. It was a Tuesday morning and usually Liam tries to sleep late as possible, especially on school days. This worried Chris a bit. Chris is parents were still in bed as far as Chris knew. He did not hear a sound from their room coming out of his and down the hall.

“Calm down, Chris. He probably can not go back to sleep and decided to just to stay up.” Chris thought himself. As he walked over to the cabinet to get out a pan to make breakfast for himself, Liam turned around to look at his brother.

“Fag.” Liam muttered. Chris heard Liam but ignored him. He was not going to give into Liam's ignorance. He walked over the fridge and took out a carton of eggs and a stick of butter (to cut off a little square of it to use for cooking).

“Fag.” Liam said again but a little louder this time. Chris still ignored him but was beginning to lose his patience.

“Chris...do not lose your temper. Especially this early in the morning.” Chris said to himself. As Liam was about to say something again when Chris suddenly threw done the egg carton, causing about 1/3 of the eggs to break open and half of them to be cracked. Chris lost it. He turned to Liam and was ready to strike.

“JUST SHUT UP, LIAM! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!” Chris shouted.

“Wow! Aren't we cranky today? I did not say anything.” Liam said.

“You called me a fag twice. I heard and saw you do this. I am not going to put up with your homophobic comments and crap no longer.” Chris replied, feeling like punching Liam.

“I can not help how I feel, Chris.” Liam said.

“You think it is always about you, Liam. You think you are better than any one else. Including Mom and Dad. Well, guess what? It is not all about you. Wake up and smell the coffee, Liam, your views on reality are nothing but pure hatred and bullshit!” Chris said, not holding back his anger but was trying to hold back tears. Liam sat there like a brick. He was not feeling bad about this at all. Liam knew how to make his older brother snap and enjoyed doing it when possible. Suddenly, Chris looked at the ground and saw the carton.

“And now, I got to clean this up. Great. Just fucking great.” Chris said, walking over to grab a paper towel and some cleaner.

“What is going here?” a voice said. Both boys looked up and saw their parents looking at them.

“Nothing, Mom.” Liam said, trying to aggravate Chris even more.

“You are such a lying, little bastard.” Chris thought as he kept cleaning the egg off from the floor.

“Chris? Are you alright?” the Dad asked. Chris sighed. He did not want to tell them that he was not only cussing but he yelled at his brother.

“Every thing is fine. Sorry about that.” Chris said.

“We heard you yelling at Liam, Chris.” his Mom replied. Chris quickly finished cleaning up the mess and walked over to the sink to wash his hands, not saying another word.

“Chris? Why were yelling at your Brother?” His Mom asked. Suddenly, Chris looked at her and she can tell Chris was angry.

“Because I am sick of him lying to every one and trying to make himself seem like he is the better and best person in this house. Not to mention the torment, aggravation and bullying he does on purpose just to mess with me and stressing me out to the point where I feel sick to my stomach. So, to be honest, I am not fine, Mom nor I do not think I will be as long as he is here.” Chris said. Chris realized what he just said and began to cry. His Mom walked over to him and leaned over to look at her son's face. She also put his hand on one of his shoulders.

“Honey...” His Mom was interrupted by Chris suddenly back away and running up to his room. His parents just looked at each other and stood there in shock.

“What in the world happened to cause this?” His Dad asked.

“I do not know, Dad.” Liam said. Chris came down a few minutes later, dressed and with his backpack on.

“Chris, please talk to us.” His Mom said.

“I am just going to go ahead and head to school. I really do not want to talk about any thing right now.” Chris replied.

“Please, Chris? We just want to know what happened. It will only take a minute.” His Mom said.

“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” Chris said, starting to cry again. Chris quickly opened the front door and left before any one could stop him. As he walked to school, Chris could not stop crying. It was early outside and the sun has barely risen. When he arrived on the school grounds, he forgot that the school cafeteria doors did not open until 7am. It was 6:30 now...and cold.

“Crap. ...I guess I will just wait out here.” Chris said, taking off his backpack. He sat down on the ground and put his back pack on the right side of him. He arched his legs up to his face and leaned on them, to cry some more. A minute later, he heard the door open.

“Chris?” a voice asked. Chris looked up and saw Mr. Hiddleston standing at the door. Chris was still in tears and did not want his crush to see him like this,.

“Mr. Hiddleston...I..” Chris said, trying to hide his face. Tom noticed the ends of Chris's jacket sleeves were wet but it has not been raining nor snowing. Tom walked outside and stood in front of him.

“Chris, are you alright?” Tom asked. He held his hands gently on Chris's wrists. He heard Chris crying but trying to let Tom see it. Chris knew he could not lie to him.

“No. I am not alright. ...I feel...broken.” Chris said. Suddenly, he began crying and sobbing louder. Tom held Chris close to him and hugged him.

“Ssh, ssh, every thing is going to okay, Chris.” Tom said.

“After what just happened to me this morning, I am not sure I will ever be okay.” Chris replied. Tom gently moved Chris's hands away from his face and looked at it. Chris's eyes and face was red. Tom had an idea.

“Hey, Chris. As long as you are with me, you can come in to the building. You sit in the classroom until the bell rings and we can talk if you want.” Tom told him.

“Are you even allowed to do that?” Chris asked.

“Yes and even then, I am not going to let you sit out here in the cold and get sick.” Tom said. Chris smiled but still tears were rolling down his face.

“Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston.” Chris said.

“You're welcome.” Tom replied. Tom let go of Chris and stood up. Chris got up from the ground, grabbed his backpack and looked at Tom. Tom proceeded to walk back over to the door and opened it.

“You go first, Chris.” Tom said. Chris quickly rushed in to the building and Tom walked in after him. Tom let go of the door and the two walked to the classroom. When they got there, Chris and Tom walked in and Tom pulled up a chair to his desk.

“Please, sit down.” Tom said. Chris nodded and sat down as Tom sat in his chair. Both got comfy and looked at each other.

“So, Chris, what happened this morning that makes feel broken?” Tom asked. Chris sighed.

“Do I have to go into detail?” Chris asked.

“Only if you want to. I am not asking you to give me a full story. Just a summary of it, basically.” Tom explained. Chris took a deep breath and began.

“Okay. What happened this morning was..I walked in to the kitchen and saw Liam sitting at the table. I walked over to the cabinet to get out a pan because I was going cook breakfast for myself and/or any one else who wanting the same thing as I was going to have. I heard him call me a fag, even though he thought I did not hear him. I ignored it and went over to get out a couple of eggs and butter. When I opened the fridge, say said them same word again. Again, I ignored it but I started to lose it. As he was about to say it again, knowing how he is, I finally lost it. I dropped the egg carton on to the ground and yelled at him. Well...long story short, after cleaning up the eggs from the ground...I lashed out verbally a bit at my parents. They were trying to help but talking at the moment was not helping me at all. ...I feel like I just screwed up things for me with my parents. I know I should not have done it but I was flustered.” Chris said.

“And I understand that. Chris, it is not your fault for what caused you to do that. Sometimes, we just need to leave the situation for a bit and breath. I am glad you know that they are just trying to help. Have you ever done this before?” Tom asked.

“Lash out at my parents?” Chris asked.

“Yes.” Tom replied.

“Well...once before but it was basically over the same thing but compared to the first time it did happen...this was not as bad. Plus, my Uncle, another couple of family members and Liam were calling me this. Also, my older brother, who was 15 at the time, was there. He is not like Liam. He may have his moments but Liam is the bad one out of us three. I screamed, cried and just felt worthless. And this happened at Thanksgiving that year. Somehow, a family member discovered I was gay and told every one, including my parents. I was not ready to come out to them at that point but I knew for a while that I was this way. My parents accepted and supported me with open arms, as well as most of my family.” Chris said.

“I know how you feel, Chris.” Tom said. Chris looked at Tom, blushing.

“You do?” Chris asked.

“I do. ...Hey, Chris?” Tom asked.

“Yes?” Chris replied.

“If I tell you something, you can not tell any one.” Tom said.

“I promise. As long as you tell me to not say any thing, my lips are sealed.” Chris said, assuring his teacher. Tom leaned forward and leaned on his desk.

“When I was about 14, I lived with my Mum, Father, and one of my aunt and uncles lived with us for a while, too, around this time. I also had two cousins who did as well. We lived in a huge house. Well, one day, my female cousin, who is just like your Brother, when it comes to things like that. Any way, she snuck in to my room and found a story that I was writing. The thing is...it was about two males elves in love with each other. My cousin showed it to every one and they called me downstairs. As soon as they asked me about it, I felt betrayed by my family. Not my parents, who told me they will love me, no matter what what, but my family Aunt, Uncle and my cousins. Well, I went off on her, right in front of them, too. After I stopped, I ran to my room and just laid, on my bed, crying...feeling just like you do. Well, when my Mum came up to check up on me, she was not mad. She sat down on my bed and told me that she liked my story. That is when I told her that I was just like them.” Tom said.

“Like what?” Chris asked.

“...I am also gay, Chris.” Tom confessed to him. Chris's eyes widened. Just because Tom is one of the co-founders of the Gay-Straight Alliance, it does not mean that he is gay.

“What happened after that?” Chris asked.

“Every thing turned out fine. Well, my aunt protested about me being a “sinner” and my parents basically kicked them out. They told them that if they did not want to accept me or deal with it, they needed to leave, so a week later, they left. Though, your brother legally can not leave or be kicked out, we both have gone through the same thing.” Tom said.

“True. Though...I have gotten beaten up by Liam a few times for being nerdy and gay.” Chris said.

“He actually told you that those are the reasons he did that you?” Tom said.

“Yep.” Chris said, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt. Tom grabbed something off of his desk and handed it to Chris. Chris looked up and saw that it was a box of tissues.

“You might want to use these instead of your shirt.” Tom said. Chris giggled and took one from the box.

“Take more than one. Take a handful and keep them with you for when you go from class to class.” Tom said, still holding the box out for Chris. Chris took a few more from the box.

“Thanks.” Chris said.

“You're welcome.” Tom replied. Chris wiped his eyes and then blew his nose.

“Also, Chris, do not let him get to you. It is not worth the stress nor drama to get in to it. You are better than that.” Tom said.

“I know but I can only handle so much before enough is enough. I mean, he may only be 15 but he thinks he is all grown up. When he is not, Plus, he is not only to me but to other people, too.” Chris told him.

“That is true that he is still a child but so are you, Chris. I am not saying he is innocent, though. What he is doing to you is wrong. And yes, you are wise beyond your years and people do have breaking points but remember this, there is nothing wrong with you or who you are as person. Plus, it is hard being a growing teenager any way. Your brother may not think that but there are others who do. I am glad to know you as well, Chris.” Tom said. At that moment, Chris wanted to reach over and kiss Tom but he kept his composer.

“I feel better now. Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston. This has really helped me a lot.” Chris said.

“No problem. If you ever need to talk to me about any thing, just come on by.” Tom said. Suddenly, the first bell rang. Chris quickly got up.

“Do not worry about the chair. I got it. You just head on to class.” Tom said. Chris nodded and headed to his first class. All day long, Chris was able to his work but he felt bad about breaking the eggs and not explaining that at least to his parents. When school let out, Chris forgot he has some money with him.

“...I need to make a couple quick stops before I head home.” Chris said to himself. He turned right and walked to the nearest supermarket.

 


	7. We Love You, Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After picking up a couple of things, Chris comes home, expecting the worst.

25 minutes later, Chris arrived home, holding a carton of eggs and two roses in his hands. Chris slowly and carefully opened the front door of his house. When he fully opened it, on the couch in the living room sat his Mother, reading a book. Chris gulped and walked slowly and quietly towards her. When she looked up, there stood Chris, holding the carton of eggs and two roses, tearing up. Chris handed the eggs and roses to his Mom and looked at her face.

“I am so sorry.” Chris mouthed. The Mom out the things down and the table and hugged her son, tearing up herself.

“It is alright, Chris. I love you.” his Mom replied.

“This is my fault! I did not mean to yell at Liam but he kept calling me derogatory names and I snapped. I know you told me not to worry about this and to ignore him but I can handle only so much.” Chris said, sobbing. His Mom kissed his cheek.

“Chris, neither your father and I are made or upset with you. We know it is hard being you and being a teenager. Plus, you will be on your own in a couple of years and it just makes me worry about you. I know you can do it and you will want to do things on your own but I love having you here with us. Luke may have gone to college right after he graduated High School but you do not have to right away, if you do not want to. And I am so sorry Liam is putting you through all of this and dragging you in to things as well.” His Mother told him. Chris hugged her tighter.

“Thanks, Mom. I will be alright, though. ...Are you sure Dad is not mad at me?” Chris asked.

“I am not mad at you, Chris.” a voice said from behind them. Chris turned his head and saw his Father standing, smiling. Chris and his Mom let go of each other and Chris turned to fully face his Dad. Chris's Father walked over to Chris and stopped right in front of him. Suddenly, he held out his arms towards Chris. Chris teared up a bit again and they both hugged each other. After a minute, they stopped and his Father looked at Chris.

“By the way, you did not have to replace the eggs but that was very sweet of you. Thanks, Son.” His Dad said. Feeling calm, Chris smiled.

“I felt bad for breaking them even though I did not instead to do that.” Chris said.

“Hey, accidents happen, Chris. Every one has one once in a while. Plus, I already went out and bought another carton.” His Dad explained.

“Thanks, Dad. But I did want to get the roses for Mom. I wanted to get you something, too but I did not know what.” Chris said.

“Actually, you getting those for your Mother is gift enough for me, Chris. It shows that you care. Plus, just seeing you happy and being you is another great gift that you have given me. ...I love you, Son.” his Dad said.

“I love you, too, Son.” Chris said. Suddenly, Chris looked around the room.

“Wait, where is Liam? He is usually home by now.” Chris asked.

“After what happened this morning, Liam is going to be staying with your aunt for a while. He threw a huge fit this morning after you left. I called your aunt and she picked him up after school. She is going to coming by tomorrow and grab some clothes and things for him. I told him he needs to stay with another family member for a while.” His Dad told him. The family had a few family member that lived within a two hour radius of their home/city.

“Oh okay. ...I hope he does not try to take it out on me.” Chris said, worrying.

“He will not. If he does, he is in the wrong. His actions and attitudes is what caused this to happen. I swear, we need to get him check again.” His Dad said.

“Honey...now is not the time to say that.” his Mom replied.

“You are right. I apologize, darling.” his Dad said. After a minute, Chris and his parents when into the kitchen to go put the roses in a small vase. After they placed them on a table, Chris looked at his Mom.

“I am glad you like your roses. I was afraid that I was being too boring.” Chris said. His Mom turned to him.

“You? Boring? Chris, you are one of the most fun people that I have ever known in my entire life.” His Mom said.

“Who are the others?' Chris asked, curious.

“Your father.” She said, smiling. Chris smiled. The Mom looked at the time.

“Chris, do you have any homework to do?” His Mom asked.

“Not tonight. Why?” Chris asked.

“...Want to play some Mario Kart or something?” His Mom asked, grinning.

“Heck yeah!” Chris exclaimed.

“Awesome.” His Mom said.

“Ask if Dad wants to join us and I will go set up the Nintendo 64 right now.” Chris said, quickly going upstairs to grab the game and system. A few minutes later, every thing was setting in the living room. His Mom walked in,

“You Dad said yes but he will be about 15 minutes. He said to go ahead and start without him.” The Mom said.

“Okay then.” Chris said. 10 minutes later, the Father joined them and they played for about an hour or so. Chris won 3 times, his Dad won 2 times and his Mom won 2 as well. As Chris turned off the system, the Mom got up.

“Well, that was fun!” His Mom said.

“I fully agree. Plus, I never knew you had a competitive side.” His Dad said.

“Yeah! Where did that come from all of sudden?” Chris asked, laughing.

“I do not know actually but if I made any of you mad, I am sorry.” His Mom said.

“I am not mad.” His Dad replied.

“Me neither.” Chris said.

“Okay. Now...who wants dinner?” The Mom asked. Both Chris and his Dad got up and went in to the kitchen.

“We will help you.” Chris said. The Mom walked over and kissed them both on the cheeks.

“Well, who wants spaghetti?” the Mom asked.

“Sounds good to me.” Chris replied,

“Same.” his Dad replied. All three went in and made dinner.

 

Later that night, Chris laid in bed, thinking.

“Wow. Today started off bad and then it was fantastic! And thanks to not only my parents but...Mr. Hiddleston made me feel better as well about this whole ordeal. ...I just hope by the time I graduate, he is still single so him and we can be boyfriends and maybe...we can even get married in the future, if he believe in marriage. If not, I will be happy to be his boyfriend for the rest of our lives. Hope my parents will accept the fact that I am in love and dating my High School teacher. I will be 18 when this happens but still. ...Oh well, not going to worry about it now.” Chris though and then yawned. As soon as he quit yawning, he fell asleep right away.

 

 

 

 


End file.
